


Бабочка

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, ау от второго фильма, занавесочная история, какие герои такой и флафф, мимо проходит Мерлин, не только гарри харт любит бабочек, пост-День В
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Эггзи выбирает подарок на день рождения Чарли





	Бабочка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, АУ от второго фильма
> 
>  **Примечание:** сахарная милота без контекста, где все хорошо и уютно — просто зарисовка для поднятия настроения (:

Выбрать подарок Чарли на день рождения оказалось нереально сложно. Вообще очень трудно найти что-то стоящее человеку, который сам покупает себе все, как только возникает желание или необходимость (и первое все-таки чаще). Эггзи столкнулся с этим еще на этапе свиданий, но умудрялся выкручиваться. В конце концов, приятные мелочи — типа бутылки хорошего вина — приятны всегда.

А еще этот говнюк родился совсем под Рождество, и читерски подарить ему себя вышло бы всего один раз из необходимых двух.

И поэтому Эггзи маялся весь декабрь. Он знал, что Чарли нужна пара новых шейных платков, но не рискнул покупать их самостоятельно — слишком просто мог промахнуться со стилем, это они уже проходили, и Эггзи до сих пор было стыдно. При этом совсем не хотелось дарить Чарли что-то формальное типа клевых часов или книги, которой еще не было в его обширной коллекции. Это были их первые совместные праздники, и Мерлин даже не отправил их в ебеня по разные концы земного шара, как обещал, так что Эггзи хотел постараться и придумать что-нибудь оригинальное и беспроигрышное.

Но никаких здравых идей у него не было вплоть до кануна дня рождения Чарли. Спонтанно возникшее решение было настолько простым и очевидным, что Эггзи чуть пистолет в тире не уронил. Ну конечно. С чем ассоциировались их отношения? На что у Чарли (и у Эггзи тоже, признаем честно) был нихуевый такой кинк? И что Чарли просто очень любил, пусть и не коллекционировал?

Это было так очевидно, что не имело шансов на неудачу.

Чарли сурово настоял на том, чтобы не отмечать ничего официально — он хотел просто поваляться на диване с пиццей и отличным фильмом, и Эггзи согласился (будто он мог этого не сделать). Правда, пиццу он собрался испечь сам и даже проскользнул на кухню пораньше утром, пока Чарли спал, но остаться незамеченным до победного конца у него не вышло. Хотя не то чтобы он надеялся на это — в конце концов, они были сладкой парочкой шпионов.

— Доброе утро, — сказал ему отчаянно зевающий Чарли, вваливаясь в кухню вместе с Джей Би на руках. — С наступающей старостью меня.

— С ней, — сказал Эггзи, деятельно раскатывая тесто скалкой. И зачем-то спросил. — Поможешь мне?

И Чарли зачем-то ответил «да».

Они перемазались в муке, таскали кусочки повкуснее, облизывали кетчуп с пальцев друг друга и почти трахнулись на кухонном столе, но таймер духовки беспощадно их прервал на самом интересном месте.

— С днем рождения, — сказал Эггзи, наклоняясь за пиццей к духовке, и не удержался — качнул бедрами, точно зная, куда сейчас смотрит Чарли.

— Я хочу свои подарки, — потребовал Чарли и ущипнул Эггзи за задницу.

Что было не лучшей идеей, потому что Эггзи как раз взялся за противень. Пицца, к счастью, не пострадала.

— В кармане твоего халата, — просто сказал Эггзи, водружая противень на подставку, и Чарли, который скинул этот самый халат чуть ли не когда вошел, заозирался в поисках.

— Там что-то маленькое? — спросил он, догадавшись заглянуть под стол. — Не говори, что ты купил мне анальную пробку.

— Спасибо за идею, — честно поблагодарил Эггзи и залез в нужный карман халата раньше Чарли. — Еще идеи?

— Отдавай уже, — отчего-то довольно пробурчал Чарли, и Эггзи явил на свет сверкающий серебром нож-бабочку.

Чарли высоко вскинул брови и принял его, тут же раскрыв уверенным, знающим движением. Эггзи не ошибся — Чарли вечно с охуительной ловкостью вертел в руках всякую хрень и, разумеется, должен был уметь пользоваться этим не только ради дразнилок и позерства.

Впрочем, если бы он не умел, Эггзи бы показал ему пару фокусов.

— Серебряный, — протянул Чарли, с ужасающей легкостью покрутил в руке и вдруг поднес к горлу Эггзи — совсем не как тогда, у Валентайна, сейчас Чарли сидел, и его нос был в муке, и он не выглядел угрожающе, но у Эггзи все равно задрожало внутри.

— Так и знал, что ты подрочишь на это, — улыбнулся он.

— Хороший нож — это всегда хорошо, — оскалился Чарли. — Разрешишь мне забрать сразу и свой рождественский подарок?

— Какой еще подарок? — вскинул брови Эггзи.

— Брось, — небрежно сказал Чарли. — Я видел, как ты страдал, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь стоящее. Так что на Рождество ты очевидно решил преподнести мне себя.

— На Рождество и получишь, — хмыкнул Эггзи, даже и не думая выполнять свою угрозу.

Чарли деланно задумался:

— Могу ли я тогда попросить подарочный минет?

Разумеется, Эггзи не отказался. У его горла был нож, в конце концов.


End file.
